degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scream (1)/@comment-3575890-20120816035407
I’ve decided I’m not going to watch any promos from here on. I want every second of tomorrow’s episode to be left to the element of surprise. I want to experience every emotion for every millisecond of the episode like it’s the first time. This episode was just too perfect to spoil its continuation. All three plots were flawlessly executed and brilliantly integrated. What a beast of an episode! First of all, Tristan is a doll. He’s just the cutest little thing ever. His comment about losing his ‘lip virginity.’ Omg, can I just put him in my pocket and take him home? He’s so painstakingly innocent and I’m really afraid it’s going to get him hurt. I don’t believe for a second that Fab sent him that rose. The hockey team (sans Cam and hopefully Dallas) have something cooked up. Oh, and I was fangirling like MAD over him and Fab! There is nothing more adorable than a lovestruck Tristan. When they touched hands, Tristan didn’t just feel the spark. I felt the spark! I sincerely hope Fab isn’t a bad guy leading Tristan astray, because they are very cute. I’m still not under any impression Dallas is against the play for the same reason the Bakers are. I just think he’s bitter about Eli hitting him and Clare gnarcing on him. Or maybe that’s just my self-denial talking because I really want Dallas to stay a complex and multi-dimensional character. Can I just say, I love how he’s apparently apologized to Fiona repeatedly since the party incident? He really does value her friendship. Okay, about the glorified suicide. It’s obvious that Dallas was just using that point to get the play pulled, but you know, it was a valid one! Eli’s original ending was too romanticized for subject matter as dark and macabre as suicide — especially for a school play — and upon seeing it play out, even Eli had to agree with that. So it’s interesting that in an inadvertent way, the play sets a better moral example now and thus is stronger than it was before because of Dallas. My tolerance for Becky has finally hit a rock-bottom. I just wanted to bitch slap the shit out of her throughout this entire episode. She was so venomous and disrespectful and a lot more like how her brother Luke usually behaves, than like her usual naive and ignorant, but good natured self. There was no sign of that usual sweet and gentle naivete with her; she was just a BITCH. Adam laying into her was the best thing ever. I LOVED how he called her out on her hypocrisy in her willingness to make exceptions with regard to irrelevent matters, but not issues that actually mattered. Adam has such a way of using people’s logic against them and making them look like the biggest hypocrites ever. He is such a mind ninja and I love it. This is the first he has played an integral role all season long and it did not disappoint. Have you ever loved a fictitious character so much, your heart positively swells to the point of bursting with pride and adortion for them? That is me with Eli Goldsworthy. There are no words to express how much I love this character. He’s progressive and passionate and profound and brave and caring and strong-willed. He’s also a good boyfriend, a good playwright, a good director and a natural born leader. And in this episode, all of those good qualities were put on the fore-front. I really feel that tonight marked a brand new milestone with him. I was really proud of him for rethinking the Asher thing. It shows that at long last, Eli has learned the importance of thinking rationally before reacting, which is a concept he has always struggled with. He couldn’t take the chance of slipping back into recession by going back to his old diabolical tactics, even if for a good cause. His refusal to tap back into that old mindset of when he was reckless and volatile is a great testament to his growth. I also think he did the right thing by going to Ms. Oh. Hell, in all honesty, I think that’s what Alli should have done from the get-go anyway. Sometimes, you got to do what’s right by someone you love, even if it’s against what they ask of you. So with that all said, I have never loved Eli Goldsworthy more than I did tonight, and I hope this isn’t the writers’ way of making us all warm up to him even more, so we’ll be a thousand times more crushed when something happens to him, which is exactly what was being strongly hinted towards in all of this episode. With the way the writers kept dropping hints, obviously intentionally, Eli may as well have been sporting a huge sign that said I AM DEAD MEAT. Now, I know Eli is rumoured to die in every single season but this..was just different. I keep thinking of that one line, ”I will defend this play with my last dying breath” and I couldn’t help but think it just may come to that. And then there’s that scene between him and Imogen and that gave me the strongest sense of impending doom. My heart nearly stopped when Imogen attributed Eli to Romeo and then of course twisted the knife further by bothering to mention what became of Romeo. Like what was the point of that? That was NOT just simple interplay between two friends. The sinisterness of that scene just weighed down the atmosphere so much and left me with the worst gut feeling. I’m really afraid something is going to happen to him, guys. I hope all of these hints are meant to just throw us off and they have something totally alternative (not hopefully nothing with results too heartbreaking for me to handle) up their sleeve, because I can’t even stand the thought of Eli being written off on his graduation day, let alone right now in death. Please no.